


Smooches

by damianwayne



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, THIS IS THE FLUFFIEST SHIT EVER, it's just a feel happy good fluffy soft fic. thats it nothing else everyones happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damianwayne/pseuds/damianwayne
Summary: It's Kiss Day and Mitsuru is showered with kisses. As for Mitsuru, he wants to shower Sora with kisses.





	Smooches

**Author's Note:**

> i kno they behave like 7 in this fic;;;;;

Mitsuru’s father went to work early, so Mitsuru was usually still in his bed when he left for work, but he always sneaked into Mitsuru’s bedroom before he left. Usually, Mitsuru would just sleep and not notice it. He had a very deep sleep, there weren’t many things that could wake him up from his slumber. But today, somehow his father caught him awake when he entered his bedroom.

"Why are you awake?" he asked.

Mitsuru was awake, but he was way too tired to reply. He just half opened his eyes and looked up to his father who was kneeling next to his bed.

"Papa," he just mumbled and his father chuckled.

"Happy Kiss Day," his father said and planted a kiss on his forehead. Mitsuru smiled and closed his eyes again before he went back to sleep and had another dream about bread.

* * *

 

 

His mother had a part time job, so she was still there when Mitsuru woke up. Like always, he found her in the kitchen making breakfast for him and his siblings.

"Good morning!" he shouted at her cheerily.

His mother laughed and turned around to him. "Good morning," she said. "You’re energetic like always today, huh?"

"I woke up when Papa left today!" Mitsuru informed her. "He said it’s Kiss Day!"

"Oh, yes, it is," his mother replied.

"Yanno, papa gave me a kiss!"

"Okay, come here."

Mitsuru walked over to his mother, raising his chin and waiting for a smooch from his mother, but instead she ruffled his hair and adjusted his collar. "Tsk, you didn’t button your shirt properly again!"

"Mama!"

His mother laughed. "Just a joke," she said. "Happy Kiss Day." She leaned down to kiss I’m on the cheek and Mitsuru smiled brightly at her.

"I love you a lot, mama!" He kissed her back on the cheek.

When his older brother walked in, he was buttoning his shirt, but Mitsuru jumped towards him and hugged him.

"Woah, Mitsuru!" he said, as he stumbled back.

"Nii-chan, today is kiss day!"

"Oh… right… I totally forgot," his brother said and scratched the back of his head. "Thanks for telling me. My girlfriend would’ve been mad if I forgot."

"Will you give her lots of kisses today?" Mitsuru asked.

"Yes," his brother replied and gently pushed him away.

"What about me?"

His brother chuckled. "Come to my level first."

Mitsuru got up on his tip toes and his brother leaned down a little bit to kiss his forehead.

"Thank you!"

"Haha, it’s nice to demand kisses, but you know you’re not a child anymore, right?"

"Oh, let him be," his mother said. "It’s better than when he makes a mess so early in the morning."

Mitsuru pouted. He knew sometimes he was way too energetic that he got in the way of his mother’s cooking or their morning schedule. "It’s fine," his brother said. "Don’t worry. As long as you know."

"Yes! I do!"

"Come help me carry the food to the table" his mother said.

Mitsuru and his brother helped her. His sister was already sitting at the table, currently crouching over her homework.

Mitsuru sat down next to her. "What are you doing, nee-chan?"

"Oh, just a report I had to do for class," she replied. She is the oldest of them and already attending college.

"Hey, no homework at the table," his mother scolded her.

"Fine, fine." Mitsuru’s sister quickly put it away and when she saw Mitsuru still staring at her she tilted her head. "Is there something else you need?"

"Yes! Today’s Kiss Day!" Mitsuru explained.

"Oh!" His sister laughed and took his face into her hands, squeezing his cheeks, making Mitsuru giggle before she planted a kiss left and right. "Make sure to kiss someone you love today!"

Someone he loved… Mitsuru hesitated and sat back.

"Oh, is our little brother in love?" his brother teased him. Mitsuru didn’t know what to answer.

"Enough, let’s eat before we’re all too late," their mother interrupted them.

 

* * *

 

 

"Nee-chan!" Mitsuru greeted Anzu loudly when he saw her from afar. She was sitting at the cafeteria with Adonis and Arashi. Mitsuru wondered if there was a meeting today he didn’t know of.

"Hey, Mitsuru," she said.

"Today is Kiss Day, yanno!" Mitsuru said. "My parents and siblings all gave me kisses, yanno! It’s a sign of love and I love nee-chan a loooot!"

Anzu smiled at him. "Do you want to kiss me?"

"Tenma, you can’t just say this," Adonis said. "What if she’s uneasy?"

"Oh…" Mitsuru looked down.

"It’s okay," Anzu said. "Come here."

Mitsuru leaned down and Anzu gave him a brief kiss on his cheek. Mitsuru blushed and smiled happily. "Thank you, nee-chan!"

"Aw, that’s unfair! I also want kisses from Anzu-chan!" Arashi playfully complained.

"Ara-chan-senpai, if you want, I can kiss you!" Mitsuru offered.

"Ah, Mitsuru-chan is such a good boy, is he not?" Arashi said, smiling. "You’re really cute, maybe I should just kiss you instead!"

"Narukami…"

"And Ado-chan-senpai too!" Mitsuru said before he flopped down into the free space between Adonis and Arashi. He closed his eyes and smiled, raising his head a little bit and waiting for kisses for both of them.

"Come on, Adonis-chan!" Arashi said. Both of them leaned in to plant a kiss left and right on Mitsuru’s cheek.

"Thank you! I love you two a lot too!" Mitsuru said.

"Is there someone else?" Anzu asked.

Mitsuru thought about it. "Mama! Mikejima-senpai! He’s part of the club too, yanno! Oh, and nii-chan! A-And… Sora-chan."

"Hahaha! Did someone call me?" As if he was summoned, Madara suddenly appeared in front of them. Anzu flinched.

"Captain, don’t appear out of nowhere, you surprised Anzu," Adonis said.

"I’m sorry, I’m sorry!" Madara quickly said.

"Really, Mama…" Arashi sighed.

"I heard my name being called! Mitsuru-san, you called for me?" Madara asked.

"Yes! It’s amazing how you appeared out of nowhere!" Mitsuru shouted. He looked around. Maybe Nazuna and Sora heard it too and were here somewhere? He couldn’t see them, so he gave up. "I was talking about how today is Kiss Day and I want lots of kisses!"

"Ah, you want a kiss from Mama?" Madara asked happily.

"Yes!"

Anzu sighed when Madara laughed and spread his arms. "Come to Mama, Mitsuru-san!"

Mitsuru jumped up from his seat and towards Madara who pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head. "Here, a kiss from Mama! Who else wants a kiss from me? How about you three?"

Anzu fiercely shook her head. "I’m fine," she said.

"Haha, don’t hurt me like that, Anzu-san!"

"I also want a kiss from nii-chan and Sora-chan!" Mitsuru said. "Have you seen them?"

"Oh, you mean Nazuna-san? I think he’s doing stuff for the Broadcasting Committee!" Madara replied. "I just saw him at the room!"

"Thank you! And Sora-chan?"

"Sora-chan? Mh… Who was that again?"

"It’s the first year from Switch," Anzu said.

"Haha, I’m sorry, I don’t know all names yet!" Madara scratched the back of his neck. "Is he your classmate?"

"Yes!" Mitsuru explained. "I love him a lot!"

"Oh?" Arashi smiled knowingly at him. Mitsuru nodded fiercely.

"Yes! He’s really nice, yanno! And my sister said I should kiss someone I love today, and I really love Sora-chan!"

"Like you love us?" Arashi asked.

"I love you all too, but it’s different with Sora-chan," Mitsuru admitted.

The four senpais exchanged looks before Madara laughed and put his hand on Mitsuru’s shoulder. "You should save your last kiss for today for that Sora friend of yours then! And make sure to kiss him on the lips, so he knows he’s a little bit special from us!"

He didn’t need to hear this, Mitsuru had wanted to do so anyway. "Okay! I’m gonna find nii-chan now! Dash dash dash!"

 

* * *

 

He ran past an angry Akiomi and towards the Broadcasting Committee room. They seemed to have just finished with whatever they were doing, because they were saying their goodbyes in front of the door. When Makoto and Shinobu left, Nazuna turned around and was faced with Mitsuru, who sharply stopped running in front of him.

"Nii-chan!"

Nazuna screamed when he saw him and almost fell over. "Mitshuru-chin! D-Don’t scare me like that!"

"I’m sorry, nii-chan…"

Nazuna sighed. "Why were you running anyway? You know Kunugi-senpai is just going to scold you later?"

"But I really wanted to see you, yanno!"

Nazuna sighed. "Mitsuru-chin… Just think next time, okay?"

"Okay, I will!" He really hoped he was going to remember it the next time. But like always, his feet were usually faster than his brain and just carried him away fast.

"What are you here for?" Nazuna asked.

"Today is Kiss Day and I got kisses from all the senpais I love so far, yanno!"

"Oh… you want a kiss from me?" Nazuna asked.

"Yes!" Mitsuru smiled and Nazuna shook his head, sighed and then curled his lips up into a smile.

"Okay, okay, Mitsuru-chin," he said and got a bit on his tip toes to kiss Mitsuru’s cheek. "That’s all?"

"Yes," Mitsuru said. "Now the only one left is Sora-chan."

"Sora-chan? He’s not a senpai," Nazuna said.

"Yes, but I love him!"

"You… love him," Nazuna repeated his words.

"Yes! I really love him a lot and I want to kiss him on the lips! If he wants to…" Mitsuru was embarrassed for a short while and scratched his cheek. "If not, then on the cheek is okay too!"

"Oh, you have a crush on Sora-chin, huh?" Nazuna murmured. "That’s the kid from Aoba’s unit, right?"

"Yes!" Mitsuru confirmed.

"Don’t startle him too much, okay?" Nazuna said. "And only kiss him when you know he’s okay with it! First tell him how you feel… Are you really sure about this?"

"About what?"

"That you, you know, like him!"

"Yes!" Mitsuru was sure of it. He didn’t have to have countless of sleepless nights because of it. He just knew he really liked Sora as more than just a friend and that was it. It wasn’t complicated at all… Yes, he would be really sad if Sora didn’t feel the same, but he was also really happy to just be at Sora’s side.

Nazuna hesitated and then sighed. "Okay! I wish you good luck then!" he cheered him on.

"Thank you, nii-chan!"

 

* * *

 

 

When classes were over, Mitsuru immediately packed all his stuff and ran towards Sora’s seat. He was sitting a row behind Mitsuru, who was in the first row. The teachers claimed he never paid attention and caused too much ruckus, so they placed him in the first row.

"Sora-chan, do you have practice today after school too?" he asked him.

Sora looked up from packing his stuff into his bag. "No, Master said today’s no practice! He doesn’t admit it, but Sora thinks he and Senpai are spending their day together."

He meant Natsume and Tsumugi, the other members of Switch.

"If you want would you go home with me today?" Mitsuru asked. "I don’t have club or practice today either, yanno! We can go into the city and spend time together!"

"Mitsu-chan wants to spend time with me today?" Sora smiled happily and Mitsuru couldn’t help but smile even bigger. Of course he was usually always happy, but with Sora it was even better. He just brightened everything up and Mitsuru didn’t have a little bad feeling at the back of his head, making him feel guilty for how he always causes trouble. Because Sora was always happy to see him and be with him! "Hihi, today is a great day! Of course Sora wants to spend the day with Mitsu-chan!"

"Really?"

"Yes, of course!"

When Sora packed all his things and they said their goodbyes to their other classmates, changed their shoes, they walked outside. "Do you wanna go somewhere?" Mitsuru asked him.

"Sora is fine with anything!"

"We could go to the arcade, yanno! I really like playing that Dance game, it’s really fun!" he suggested.

"Oh, Sora knows it! It’s really great!" He smiled at Mitsuru again, and Mitsuru knew why people said people in love have butterflies in their stomach! When he was younger, he used to be confused; Why would anyone eat butterflies? But of course he wasn’t a little child anymore. "Today is a great day, everything is bursting with colors! Especially with pink!"

"Pink?" Mitsuru asked, confused.

"Today is Kiss Day! Senpai and Master kissed Sora and it made the world really pink!" he explained.

"I know!" Mitsuru said. "I got kisses from all the ones I love too… E-Except from you!" Mitsuru suddenly stopped midway and Sora turned around, surprised. Suddenly, he was nervous. Why was he so nervous? "I really want a kiss from you, Sora-chan!"

"Oh… Of course!" Sora approached him and kissed his cheek. Mitsuru could feel the heat rushing to his face and his heart beating faster.

"That’s not what I meant! I really like you, Sora-chan! You make me happy, yanno? And when I’m with you my heart feels really warm, yanno… I love you a lot, and I wanna spend my time with you because I like being by your side…" He looked down at his feet.

Sora eyed him carefully. "Mitsu-chan, are you saying you have fallen for Sora?"

Mitsuru nodded slowly and lifted his head again and his eyes met the other male’s. Sora’s lips curled into a big wide smile.

"Sora loves Mitsu-chan too!" he said.

"Really?"

"Yes! The world is brighter and more colorful with you here! It's Sora's favorite color. Mitsu-chan is also really important to Sora…" Sora’s voice became quieter with each word, until they were both embarrassed.

"Does this mean I can kiss you?" Mitsuru asked.

Sora nodded hard and Mitsuru smiled. Madara had been right when said he should’ve saved this kiss for the last, because it really was the best kiss. It was also Mitsuru’s first kiss, so he was a little bit clumsy, and so was Sora, but it was okay. It was the first time for both of them, and that was what made it better.

They were both each other’s firsts and are going to experience so many things for the first time together now. Mitsuru closed his eyes when his lips met Sora’s, because he’s seen other people do it. Sora’s lips were soft and he didn’t know what to do, but it felt nice to kiss him. When he leaned back, Sora’s cheeks were red and Mitsuru thought it really was nice too.

He had always known Sora was cute, but right now, he was especially cute.

"Does this mean we’re boyfriends now?" Mitsuru asked him and Sora smiled.

"Yes."

"Can I hold your hand?"

Sora nodded again and took Mitsuru’s hand in his. His hands were really soft too! Mitsuru was so surprised. "Can I kiss you again, Sora-chan?"

Sora laughed and they kissed again. A chaste kiss because before they could stay like that, they both flinched when they heard the familiar voice of a certain teacher.

"Hey! What are you two doing on the school grounds? Do you not have any shame?"

It was Akiomi. "Oh no!" Mitsuru shouted. He didn’t need the teacher scolding them right now. "Let’s go!"

"What?" Sora was confused, but Mitsuru just tightened his grip around Sora’s hand and ran off with him. Sora started laughing and followed him, while they could hear Akiomi’s angry voice in the background shouting after them becoming quieter with the distance.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> henlo i hope u liked it i love mitsusora the fluffiest ship


End file.
